Ignis
| elemental damage = 27.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | punch through = 2.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = 60 | polarities = None | introduced = Update 8.0 | notes = | users = Scorch }} The Ignis is a Grineer flamethrower used by Grineer Scorch, unlockable through Chem Lab Research in the dojo. The Ignis releases a continuous spray of flames in a frontal cone, thus making it exceptionally useful for handling large crowds close up, but is incapable of combat at range due to the relatively fixed length of the flames. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: * Innate damage – effective against Infested and Cloned Flesh. * Good status chance per second. * Sprays in a frontal cone, allow it to hit multiple enemies at once * Large magazine size. * High maximum ammo capacity. * Good ammo efficiency, especially when utilizing the AoE cone correctly. * Second longest reach of all range-limited weapons at 40 meters. * Has innate Punch Through depth of 2 meters. Disadvantages: * Low damage against single targets. * Low critical chance. * Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. Tips * Hellfire and Wildfire apply fire elemental mod damage to the weapon. They do not act like base damage mods but stack with the innate Heat damage of the weapon. * Adding Corrosive / Magnetic / Gas in addition to heat damage makes the Ignis very effective versus Grineer / Corpus / Infested. * It is a wise idea to equip a long-ranged weapon in your secondary slot when using the Ignis. * Vital Sense and Point Strike can be used on the Ignis, as the "rate of fire" of the Ignis is locally high. ** If both mods are maxed, the critical chance may have about 12.5%, but deals about 440% damage. * The AoE of the Ignis is treated as Punch Through due to the flames being considered explosions. * Firestorm gives the Ignis' damage cone a greater area of effect, up to a +24% increase,. * Sinister Reach can also be equipped on the Ignis, greatly increasing its effective range, while visually reducing the radius. * It would seem that Ignis can "headshot" enemies, dealing more damage. Based on this, it is assumed that weak-spots can also be targeted. * Due to its nature of AoE, this weapon is particularly effective against destructible projectiles. * Adding Heavy Caliber as a second Serration results in an increase of damage. The reduction of accuracy which is a negative for most weapons, is arguably a benefit for the Ignis as the AoE spread will widen slightly. *This will however make headshots more difficult to land. * Ignis starts its damage on a small radius from its barrel spanning about 1 meter, which explains the damage being dealt on enemies around the user and not directly. This can be taken advantage against melee units, especially the Infested. *The Ignis is designed to deal with crowds, spreading low damage but hitting all enemies in it's range, where most other weapons (besides explosive dealing AoE weapons) are single or multi-target. In other words, the larger the crowd, the better the weapon becomes at distributing damage compared to most other weapons. Notes * As of Update 11.3.3, the fire rate can be modified with mods. * When using Shade, holding down the fire button when enemies are nearby will still allow shade to activate its cloak, letting you potentially deal high amounts of damage without the enemy retaliating. * Deals Heat damage, which can create combination elements when combined with other elemental mods, such as Ice. However, it will no longer deal the original fire damage, losing it's high bonus versus Flesh (+25%) and Infested (+50%), so it is advised to keep Heat as a standalone elemental when fighting Grineer and to add damage to create damage when fighting against the infested. * The can destroy rockets launched from the Bombard, Napalm and Spark's Ogris. * The front portion of the barrel heats up through continuous firing of the weapon, seen roughly 25 of its ammunition is expended. Trivia * Ignis in Latin means "fire". * Prior to , the Ignis' appearance was simply a modified Grakata. * Was first shown in the developer Livestream #5. * The volume of fuel the Ignis carries is physically impossible, as the duration of continuous fire of the entire magazine lasts far longer than actual flamethrowers. This implies that the fuel used (possibly derived from Detonite) is extremely efficient. Bugs Media ignisheavycaliberexample.png|Heavy Caliber Example. Main "Stream" will wobble. Ignis1.png Ignis.jpg|Ignis IgnisColoured.png|Ignis Colour Choices Ignis3.png Warframe 2013-09-28 17-02-09-66.jpg Warframe 2013-10-19 23-00-24-51.png Warframe 2013-10-19 23-00-07-66.png ignisdarthmufin.png IgnisHeat.png|'Heat': Regular scorching flames. IgnisBlast.png|'Blast': A stream of crackling orange and blue flames. IgnisRadiation.png|'Radiation': Produces an cyan electrical stream. IgnisGas.png|'Gas': Sprays a thick cloud of sickly-colored gas. Please To Enjoy Warframe - 38 - IGNIS! It is on fire! (U8) Warframe Ignis - Best Crowd Control A Gay Guy Reviews Ignis, The Gun For Fun Ignis Pro Builds 6 Forma Update 11.7.3 See also * Grineer Scorch, the Grineer unit that uses this weapon. de:Ignis fr:Ignis ru:Игнис Category:Research Category:Grineer Category:Primary Weapons Category:Heat Damage Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons